


Travel Diary

by GrayGimm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGimm/pseuds/GrayGimm
Summary: ในโลกอีกใบ พวกเขาไม่ใช่กลุ่มอาชญากร ทั้งทีมแม็กม่าและทีมอควาต่างจับมือกันเพื่อสร้างองค์กรอนุรักษ์สิ่งแวดล้อมทางบกและทางน้ำแห่งภูมิภาคโฮเอ็น อาโอกิริและมาซึบุสะต่างเป็นคู่หูที่ดีต่อกัน นั้นจึงทำให้พวกเขาสามารถผจญภัยไปได้ทั่วทุกที่ของโลกโปเกม่อน
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 1





	Travel Diary

##### [ MINAMO CITY ]

##### “จุดสิ้นสุดของแผ่นดิน จุดเริ่มต้นของทะเล”

##### \-------------------

เมืองมินาโมะคือเมืองที่ตั้งอยู่ทิศตะวันออกของภูมิภาคโฮเอ็น เป็นแหล่งท่องเที่ยวที่กำลังฟื้นฟูเนื่องจากความนิยมของโปเกมอนคอนเทสต์ที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนน่าตกใจ แต่ยังไงก็ตาม เมืองแห่งนี้มีสภาพแวดล้อมที่สวยงามอยู่แล้วเป็นทุนเดิมจึงเป็นที่ดึงดูดความสนใจจากนักท่องเที่ยวได้เป็นอย่างมาก

ทะเลสีคราม ชายหาดแสนสวย ป่าไม้เขียวขจี พื้นดินอันอุดมสมบูรณ์ เรียกได้ว่าทุกอย่างล้วนเป็นส่วนผสมที่ลงตัวระหว่างมหาสมุทรและผืนธรณีจนได้รับขนานนามว่าเป็น ‘จุดสิ้นสุดของแผ่นดิน จุดเริ่มต้นของทะเล’

นอกจากจะเป็นสถานที่ท่องเที่ยว เมืองมินาโมะแห่งนี้ยังเป็นแห่งที่ตั้งของสถาบันวิจัยโปเกม่อนและองค์กรอนุรักษ์สิ่งแวดล้อมอีกด้วย โดยสถาบันวิจัยนั้นตั้งอยู่ที่บริเวณทิศตะวันออกของเมืองโดยที่เมื่อก่อนมันเคยเป็นภูเขาขนาดใหญ่แต่ตอนนี้ถูกปรับเปลี่ยนเป็นอาคารพร้อมสวนด้านหลังสำหรับเปล่าโปเกม่อนที่อาศัยอยู่ในศูนย์วิจัย ชายทะเลถูกถมด้วยทรายเพื่อสร้างพื้นที่สำหรับเดิน

แต่ในเมื่อมีสถาบันวิจัยย่อมต้องมีนักวิจัยคอยดูแลสถานที่แห่งนี้

‘ด็อกเตอร์ มาซึบุสะ’ เขาเป็นนักวิจัยที่กำลังศึกษาเรื่องแหล่งที่อยู่อาศัยของโปเกม่อนทางด้านธรณีวิทยาและฟอสซิลโบราณ มาซึบุสะเป็นชายวันกลางคนรูปร่างผอม เรือนผมและดวงตาเป็นสีทับทิมโดยธรรมชาติ เขามักสวมเสื้อคอเต่าสีแดงควบคู่กับชุดกาวน์อยู่ตลอดเวลา บุคลิกภาพค่อนข้างเจ้าระเบียบแต่กลับแฝงความอ่อนโยนเอาไว้เมื่ออยู่กับเหล่าโปเกม่อนและเทรนเนอร์เด็ก อีกทั้งเขายังเป็นหัวหน้าทีมแม็กม่าซึ่งเป็นส่วนหนึ่งขององค์กรอนุรักษ์สิ่งแวดล้อมโดยคอยดูแลส่วนของภาคพื้นดิน

‘อาโอกิริ’ เขาเป็นผู้ช่วยของมาซึบุสะและเป็นผู้ดูแลองค์กรอนุรักษ์สิ่งแวดล้อม อาโอกิริเป็นชายวัยกลางคนรูปร่างสูงกำยำผิวคล้ำใบหน้าประดับหนวดเคราพร้อมรอยแผลเป็นรูปตัว X ที่อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างดวงตา เรือนผมเข้มตัดกับนัยน์เนตรสีไพรินประกาย ร่างกายสวมใส่เพียงเสื้อยืดสีดำทับด้วยเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวแขนสั้นไม่ติดกระดุมพร้อมกางเกงว่ายน้ำ เขามีบุคลิกภาพร่าเริงและเป็นกันเองแตกต่างกับมาซึบุสะ ถึงภายนอกจะดูไม่น่าเคารพแต่อาโอกิริเป็นหัวหน้าทีมอควาที่คอยดูแลในส่วนของมหาสมุทรแทนทีมแม็กม่า

อย่างที่บอกไปข้างต้นว่านอกจากสถานที่แห่งนี้จะเป็นศูนย์วิจัยโปเกม่อน มันยังเป็นที่ตั้งขององค์กรอนุรักษณ์ธรรมชาติของภูมิภาคโฮเอ็นโดยถูกแบ่งออกเป็นสองทีมได้แก่ ‘ทีมแม็กม่า’ และ ‘ทีมอควา’ โดยสามารถสังเกตได้จากสัญลักษณ์ตัว M และ A ที่ประดับบนเสื้อผ้าหรือแม้แต่ปลอกแขน

โดยการทำงานจะถูกแบ่งเป็นกลุ่มย่อยอีกทีหนึ่งโดยที่ 1 กลุ่มจะมีสมาชิกทั้งหมด 6 คน ได้แก่ ทีมแม็กม่า 3 คนและทีมอควา 3 คนเพื่อจะได้แบ่งงานกันได้อย่างลงตัวเมื่อต้องเดินทางข้ามเกาะต่างๆไปช่วยเหลือผู้คนที่ประสบภัยหรือต้องการช่วยเหลือจากพวกเขา โดยทีมอควาจะเน้นโปเกม่อนประเภทน้ำซึ่งแตกต่างจากทีมแม็กม่าที่เน้นประเภทดินและไฟ

ซึ่งสมาชิกทุกคนในองค์กรณ์ต่างรักกันดีไม่ค่อยมีเรื่องวุ่นวายให้หัวหน้าของพวกเขาต้องลำบากใจ นั้นจึงทำให้การทำงานมีความสุขและเป็นทีมเวิร์คเป็นอย่างมาก มาซึบุสะที่เห็นว่าทุกอย่างลงตัวจึงสามารถทุ่มเทให้กับการวิจัยของตนได้โดยที่มีอาโอกิริคอยช่วยเหลืออยู่ข้างกายของเขาตลอดเวลา

รวมถึงวันนี้ด้วย…

ดวงตาสีเพลิงใต้เลนส์แว่นหนาจับจ้องมองหินวิวัฒนาการทรงกลมสีรุ้งที่มีสัญลักษณ์แปลกประหลาดอยู่ข้างในอย่างนึกสงสัยในพลังของมัน มาซึบุสะได้รับหินนี้มาจากด๊อกเตอร์พลาตันซึ่งเป็นหนึ่งในคนรู้จักของเขาจากการเดินทางไปยังงานพบปะกับเหล่านักวิจัยคนอื่นในภูมิภาคต่างๆทั่วทุกมุมโลก

เรียกได้ว่ามันมาพร้อมกับจดหมายที่ถูกเขียนเอาไว้อย่างสุภาพว่า

[สวัสดีครับด็อกเตอร์มาซึบุสะ ผมกำลังศึกษาเกี่ยวกับเรื่องการวิวัฒนาการเมก้าของเหล่าโปเกม่อน ซึ่งมันจะทำให้โปเกม่อนสามารถวิวัฒนาการได้อีกขั้นโดยใช้ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างโปเกม่อนและเทรนเนอร์เพื่อกระตุ้นให้เกิดการวิวัฒนาการและจากการศึกษาวิจัยนี้ทำให้ผมค้นพบหินเมก้าสำหรับ ‘บาคุดา’ และ ‘ซาเมฮาเดอร์’ ผมจึงขอมอบมันให้กับคุณเนื่องจากโปเกม่อนทั้งสองชนิดนี้ต่างเป็นโปเกม่อนจากภูมิภาคโฮเอ็น ผมหวังว่ามันจะเป็นประโยชน์ให้แก่คุณไม่มากก็น้อยนะครับ

##### ด้วยความเคารพอย่างสูง

##### ด็อกเตอร์ พลาตัน ภูมิภาคคาลอส]

“วิวัฒนาการเมก้า?…”

มาซึบุสะเหลือบมองกระดาษที่เขียนวิธีใช้ก่อนจะสะดุ้งเมื่อมีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นมา เรียวมือพับเก็บของใส่กล่องไว้อย่างเป็นระเบียบก่อนจะอนุญาตให้คนที่ยืนอยู่หน้าห้องวิจัยของเขาเข้ามาข้างใน คิ้วสีทับทิมเลิกขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เดินเข้ามาคืออาโอกิริซึ่งเป็นผู้ช่วยคนสนิทของเขาเอง

“นายมีอะไร?”

“มีเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่มารับโปเกม่อนเริ่มต้นน่ะ”

อาโอกิริตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มในขณะที่คนรับฟังพยักหน้ารับรู้แล้วลุกขึ้นเดินไปยังสวนด้านหลังของศูนย์วิจัย ดวงตาสีสว่างกวาดมองพื้นที่ขนาดใหญ่ซึ่งถูกแบ่งออกเป็นโซนพื้นหญ้า โซนป่าไม้และโซนน้ำสำหรับโปเกม่อนที่อาศัยอยู่ในทะเล รอยยิ้มเล็กๆปรากฏบนใบหน้าของนักวิจัยเมื่อเห็นเหล่าโปเกม่อนวิ่งเล่นอาศัยกันอยู่อย่างมีความสุข

เนื่องจากว่าภูมิภาคโฮเอ็นมีนักวิจัยอยู่จำนวนหนึ่ง เพื่อความสะดวกของเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่ในการเดินทางไปเลือกโปเกม่อนตัวแรก หน้าที่มอบโปเกม่อนเริ่มต้นจึงตกเป็นของ ด็อกเตอร์ มาซึบุสะ แห่งเมืองมินาโมะ และ ด็อกเตอร์ โอดามากิ แห่งเมืองมิชิโระ ที่อยู่ทางตะวันตกเฉียงใต้ของโฮเอ็น

“คิโมริ อาชาโม่ มิซึโกโร มานี่หน่อยสิ มีเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่มาหา”

สิ้นเสียงเรียกของนักวิจัยผมแดง โปเกม่อนทั้งสามตัวที่ได้ยินดังนั้นจึงวิ่งมาหาด้วยท่าทีตื่นเต้นที่จะได้เจอกับเทรนเนอร์ เจ้าโปเกม่อนรูปร่างเหมือนกิ้งก่าสีเขียวกระโดดปีนขึ้นมาไหล่ของผู้ที่ดูแลตนอย่างรักใคร่ในขณะที่เจ้าปลาหนองน้ำตัวสีฟ้ากระโดดเข้าอ้อมแขนเพื่อให้มาซึบุสะอุ้มตน

“ชาโม่ ชาโม่!”

เจ้าลูกเจี๊ยบไฟวิ่งตามมาที่หลังสุดก่อนจะสะดุดล้มก้อนหินจนหน้าทิ่มพื้น ดวงตากลมคลอหยาดน้ำใสจึงทำให้คนผมแดงรีบเดินไปอุ้มขึ้นมาแล้วปลอบไม่ให้อาชาโม่ร้องไห้ในขณะที่เดินไปตามทางเพื่อไปหาเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่ เนตรสีเพลิงจับจ้องมองเด็กชายที่ยืนรอเขาอยู่อย่างตื่นเต้นก่อนจะคุกเข่าปล่อยให้โปเกม่อนทั้งสามลงไปยืนกับพื้นดีๆ

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่ ฉันคือด็อกเตอร์มาซึบุสะของศูนย์วิจัยแห่งนี้ เธอสามารถติดต่อมาขอความช่วยเหลือหรือฝากโปเกม่อนกับฉันได้เสมอตามความต้องการ”

นิ้วยาวดันแว่นของตนให้เข้าที่ในขณะที่เอ่ยพูดแนะนำตัว เด็กผู้ชายตรงหน้าของเขามีเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลเปลือกไม้และดวงตาสีมรกตประกายความร่าเริง ใบหน้าเล็กประดับรอยยิ้มที่เป็นมิตรในขณะที่โค้งศีรษะลงอย่างเป็นมารยาทให้แก่คนอายุมากกว่าตน

“ครับ ผมไดอิจิครับ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับด็อกเตอร์มาซึบุสะ”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักไดอิจิ เอาล่ะ…ได้เวลาเลือกโปเกม่อนเริ่มต้นของเธอแล้ว คิโมริธาตุพืช อาชาโม่ธาตุไฟและมิซึโกโรธาตุน้ำ เธอสามารถเลือกได้แค่หนึ่งในสามตัวนี้เท่านั้น…ไดอิจิ เธอคิดไว้หรือยังว่าจะเลือกโปเกม่อนตัวไหนเป็นคู่หูของเธอ?”

สิ้นคำถามนั้นเทรนเนอร์หน้าใหม่ก็ยิ้มจนตาหยีขึ้นอย่างตื่นเต้น

“คิดไว้แล้วครับ! ผมขอเลือก…คิโมริครับ!”

เจ้ากิ้งก่าส่งเสียงร้องตอบในขณะที่ปีนขึ้นไปบนไหล่ของเทรนเนอร์คนใหม่ ผู้เป็นนักวิจัยเดินไปหยิบโปเกเด็กซ์พร้อมโปเกบอลจำนวนห้าลูกมามอบให้กับไดอิจิด้วยใบหน้าที่อ่อนโยน เมื่อเด็กชายรับของทุกอย่างมาเรียบร้อยแล้วมาซึบุสะจึงมอบโปเกบอลของคิโมริให้เป็นอย่างสุดท้ายแล้วยกมือขึ้นลูบหัวเจ้าตัวน้อยเบาๆ

“สนุกกับการเดินทางล่ะ เธอก็ด้วยไดอิจิ ดูแลโปเกม่อนของเธอให้ดี”

“ครับ! ขอบคุณมากครับด็อกเตอร์มาซึบุสะ ไว้เจอกันนะครับ”

ไดอิจิยกยิ้มกว้างให้ก่อนที่จะโค้งศีรษะลงอีกครั้งแล้ววิ่งออกไปจากศูนย์วิจัยอย่างร่าเริงที่จะได้เริ่มออกเดินทางผจญภัย เจ้าคิโมริหันมาโบกมือลาเพื่อนๆทุกคนก่อนที่จะจากกันซึ่งมาซึบุสะก็โบกมือตอบกลับไปในขณะที่คุกเข่าก้มลงอุ้มอีกสองตัวที่เหลือขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขนและพากลับไปยังสวนด้านหลัง

“เด็กคนนั้นเหมือนนายตอนเด็กเลยนะ…”

“ฉันคิดว่าคงไม่ใช่หรอก”

อาโอกิริที่เอ่ยทักเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหัวเราะขบขันกับคำตอบนั้น มือแกร่งยกขึ้นยีผมสีเพลิงที่เป็นทรงนั้นด้วยความหมั่นไส้โดยไม่สนเสียงโวยวายจากคนตัวเล็กกว่าเลยแม้แต่น้อยก่อนจะยอมแพ้และเปลี่ยนเป็นกอดคอเอาไว้เมื่อสายตาพิฆาตนั้นถูกส่งมาเหมือนพร้อมจะใช้บาคุดาจมเขาลงไปในดิน

“แววตาของเด็กคนนั้นเหมือนนายตอนตื่นเต้นกับการวิจัยดีฉันเลยพูดน่ะ”

มาซึบุสะดันแว่นของตนขึ้นก่อนที่จะหรี่ตาลง

“หึ นายชอบพูดเรื่องไร้สาระตลอดเลยอาโอกิริ”

คนที่ถูกบอกว่าไร้สาระเพียงยักไหล่ราวไม่สนใจนักก่อนจะเดินกลับห้องวิจัยไปพร้อมๆกันโดยระหว่างทางก็เต็มไปด้วยเสียงพูดคุยและเสียงหัวเราะขบขันของสองผู้ดูแลแห่งสถานที่แห่งนี้

ร่างโปร่งของนักวิจัยหนุ่มเดินไปหยิบกล่องพัสดุที่ถูกส่งมาจากด็อกเตอร์พลาตันมาให้อาโอกิริ ดวงตาสีไพรินประกายความสงสัยเพราะเมื่อเปิดมันก็พบกับหินแปลกๆทรงกลมสองชิ้นที่มีขนาดแตกต่างกัน หินเมก้าสำหรับเทรนเนอร์ถูกฝังลงที่สร้อยคอจี้รูปสมอเรือสีทองในขณะที่หินเมก้าสำหรับซาเมฮาเดอร์ถูกใส่ไว้กับสายรัดครีบ

“มันคือหินเมก้า ไว้สำหรับพัฒนาร่างอีกขั้นของซาเมฮาเดอร์ ฉันได้มันมาจากคนรู้จักและฉันคิดว่านายน่าจะเหมาะกับมัน”

“เอ๊ะ? นายเอาของสำคัญแบบนี้ให้ฉันหรอมาซึบุสะ? ขอบคุณมาก!”

แขนแกร่งรวบร่างบอบบางของเพื่อนสนิทเข้ามาให้กอดก่อนที่จะหอมแก้มซีดนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบา มาซึบุสะสะดุ้งสุดตัวก่อนที่จะเริ่มดิ้นเพื่อให้อีกคนปล่อยตนจนอาโอกิริยอมปล่อยอย่างนึกเสียดาย ดวงตาคมจับจ้องมองใบหน้าสวยที่ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนจากสีขาวเป็นสีระรื่นแข่งกับผมของตัวเอง

“อย่ามาหอมแก้มคนอื่นซี้ซั้วสิเจ้าฟันฉลาม!!”

"ไม่เป็นต้องโวยวายอะไรเลย เราเป็นเพื่อนรักกันนี่หน่า"

"ฉันจะสั่งให้บาคุดาทับแก!!"

ตอนนี้บุคลิกแสนสุขุมถูกสลัดออกไปจนหมดสิ้น มาซึบุสะถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นคนขี้โวยวายกลบกลื่นความเขินอายหลังจากการถูกหอมแก้มโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว เพราะในความจริงแล้วทั้งสองคนนี้ล้วนมีใจให้กับกันและกันมาตั้งแต่ยังเด็กแล้ว แต่ยังไม่กล้าที่จะเปลี่ยนความสัมพันธ์เพราะยังไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดยังไงดี

แม้ว่าสุดท้ายในตอนนี้การกระทำของพวกเขาจะเหมือนคู่รักกันมากกว่าเพื่อนเสียอีก

“แหม ลาวาเนิร์ดคุง ใบหน้าของนายแดงมากเลย”

“ก็เพราะแกนั้นแหละเจ้าบ้า!”

เสียงหัวเราะที่ปะปนกับเสียงโวยวายที่ดังมาจากห้องวิจัยทำให้ลูกน้องใต้บัญชาที่เดินผ่านไปมายกยิ้มให้กับสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น เพราะทุกคนก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าหัวหน้าของพวกเขานั้นเป็นยังไง แต่ถึงแบบนั้นก็ไม่คิดที่จะก้าวก่ายความเป็นส่วนตัวจึงได้แต่แอบเชียร์ให้ลงเอยกันด้วยดีอยู่ห่างๆอย่างห่วงๆเท่านั้น

_โดยระหว่างความวุ่นวายเล็กๆนั้น แล็ปท็อปของมาซึบุสะก็มีอีเมลใหม่ถูกส่งเข้ามาจากภูมิภาคชินโอ…_

_คำเชิญชวนให้ด็อกเตอร์มาซึบุซะมาช่วยเรื่องการขุดฟอสซิลโปเกม่อนโบราณ_

_และนั้น...ก็นั้นคือจุดเริ่มต้นการเดินทางของพวกเขา_


End file.
